Tears of the Night Sky: Asterea
by Asters and Asphodels
Summary: He held such a melancholy beauty in those suffering eyes.


_"We must make the people of earth forget they ever knew of war, or crime, or want."_

This had been one of his most bone-chilling statements by far. Memories…were everything. Sometimes, they were all that Aster had. To hear Sartorious talk of ridding mankind of them so carelessly was unpleasantly shocking. And why was he saying all this with such a contradicting, hungry look in his eye?

"And you will help me, Aster." Sartorious' face was contorted in a leer. He raised his arms to the ivory ceiling with a grandeur Aster never knew he possessed. "Soon, the whole world will see the light!"

Ultramarine eyes glared at him fiercely across the room. "Stop acting so modest," he said sarcastically. "You're not talking about peace. You're after absolute power! But you'll fail. I'll make _sure _of it."

"So tell me," he continued, unable to hide the hot bitterness from his angry voice, "what was so important about getting _me_ involved in all this?"

A chuckle.

"You already know." This was accompanied with a sadistic smile. And even without his long explanation, Aster could guess. What he'd always flaunted, reminded others of, bragged smugly to their face... _You can't lose if Destiny's got your back_. It was all so ridiculous now, and he had to refrain from cringing in horror.

"So it's Jaden," he murmured, his eyes suddenly becoming very interested in the rich ice blue of the carpet. He bit his lip in deep contemplation. Time to face the thunder. "He's the one who's supposed to save the world." He looked up. No pretending, now is there? After all, you can't hide from Destiny.

* * *

_(My heart, it just wasn't good enough  
Tears of the sky can't wake it up)_

There are so many emotions I keep channel-hopping. Anger, apathy, pride, determination, all are fueled by one ultimate goal. Revenge. And revenge clouded them too, until it was all I could feel. Anger, hate, apathy.

Sometimes I feel like it destroyed my whole life. Sometimes I remind myself I may not have made it as a pro otherwise. And then there are the times when I simply forget what's important anymore. And maybe I've been going about it all wrong. Everything I had lived for has turned out to be a _lie_. But if I don't keep on living it, there won't be anything I can do. Better to have had sixteen empty years than none at all, I guess.

Except, when it comes to life, isn't it quality over quantity?

It's rather ironic, really. I'm a professional duelist, with money, influence, fans. A reputation. And though I hardly show it, I am grateful for that. There are people out there who'd kill to be like me.

Success. It runs in my blood, channels my system.

_All that treachery  
Illusion of feeling_

Yet sometimes, I don't even want to be me. Because deep down, I think I know it wasn't worth it. I guess Destiny has two sides. I had to earn them both.

And now that it's far too late, I'm nothing but a failure.

_Who are your friends?  
Nothing matters  
We've all got a meeting with Death in the end_

* * *

"So," he said flatly, his voice hollow and lifeless. His whole frame shook with uncontrollable feeling. Betrayal. "What happens to me?"

If it were possible, Sartorious' sickening grin widened even further and malicious cruelty flickered in those deep, amethyst eyes. "Why _you_ hand over the key," he said simply, with a conviction that left no room for argument.

Now, Aster was positively vibrating. The tone of voice, it made it seem like he didn't matter at all. Like he was just another pawn in the grand scheme of things. Insignificant, strung along his entire life to only just awake and meet who'd been pulling the strings. He curled his fingers into tightly clenched fists and squeezed his eyes shut so as to regain whatever reins he had thought he'd been clutching.

"Sorry," he said resolutely, composing himself. "Not gonna happen." But there was still a void of hurt in his features. One second, they were sharp and angry, the next, soft and forlorn. He was losing it.

Aster looked up finally, and this time, it took all his courage to speak. "Did you think I'd forget my promise?" he demanded, and the volume and desperation in his words made the silence afterwards so much more devastatingly hopeless. And he saw the monster he was speaking to.

He faltered and let out a small gasp, crumpling to the floor. His fist hit the ground to prevent him from fully colliding with the royal blue carpet. Tears mustn't fall.

Those eyes, the stance, was of a person who had never been so defeated. He raised his head, slowly, fearfully, and there was such a melancholy beauty on his face that if this being who called himself Sartorious had a heart, it would have ached with him.

He asked, a tremor in his voice, barely above a whisper, "Did you?"


End file.
